The Adventures of Bounty Hunter Yuuno
by The Shiny Sword
Summary: After suffering a shattering heartbreak Yuuno grabs his hat and takes to the road with his best friend Chrono, determined to rid the west of evil wicked outlaws... pity things never work out how you'd like them.


The wild west, a place where real men among men were made. A place where there were real men could get real men's jobs. Jobs like being cowboys, or sheriffs or outlaws. Of course the manliest job of all was—

**The Adventures of—**

"Sir please drop those bloomers."

The thief, a scraggily looking guy in his forties, only held tighter to his prize. His prize was a rather large, pink pair of frilly ladies undergarments that he had stolen off a wash line. He looked left, then right, and then behind him. He was completely boxed in there was absolutely no way for him to escape. Well no way except perhaps—

The thief sprang up, jumping up way higher than any normal human could. So of course any normal human following him would give up, go home and cry themselves to sleep wondering exactly where they went wrong and realizing it was probably around the time they said no to steroids.

Due to the abnormal athletic prowess of a relatively scrawny man it was a lucky coincidence that the person following him was not of the normal man variety. Actually he was really more of the young man variety. He was tallish and quite thin, from a number of days of the not eating kind. He was a calm looking sort of fellow, though his collected expression was just a mask hiding his inner panic. He wasn't unhandsome though he was really more of the pretty type. His feminine face and girly body combined with the long hair he kept tied up led to more than one man making a dreadful mistake.

He looked up in the direction his target had disappeared, holding onto his pale green cowboy hat so it wouldn't fall. Every second he stood there waiting was another second the panty thief got further away. Knowing this he gathered his courage and jumped up.

Of course he missed entirely. His abnormality didn't come in the form of high jumping abilities. Fortunately he did, however, spot the ladder the thief had missed and scrambled up onto the roof.

The thief hadn't gotten very far. However, now that he saw his pursuer he hurried up. He quickly found that the edge of the roof formed just as good a barrier as a wall.

Our hero drew his gun with only a tiny bit of difficulty. It was a heavy little revolver but it was perfect for his preferred method of capture.

The thief tensed up, obviously opposed to the idea of being shot.

The young man took aim and… lobbed his gun at the foul villains head. The gun hit its mark with a loud thwack, smacking his opponent squarely in the forehead and knocking him off the roof.

"I-I didn't mean to do THAT!" Our hero yelled out and ran to the edge of the roof.

To his relief he had merely stunned the thief and the villain was just lying on the ground dazed.

"Man you tryin' to kill him?" The hero's loyal companion prodded the body with his foot. "It says alive. Alive!" He held up the sheet of paper in his hand.

The young hero blushed and hopped down from the top of the one story building. "Sorry Chrono. But this is the first time I've seen one of them steal something so… useless."

"Meh," Chrono shook his head and shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It's not our problem." Between black hat on his head and the black clothes on his body he looked like the type of person who would immediately be pegged for suspicion. He wasn't, not in the least, but he was known to use people's suspicion to his advantage. "So we just got to deliver this guy to the sheriff right?" Chrono began to tie up the unconscious man.

"Right and collect the reward. How much is he worth anyway?"

"Thirty seven," He started on the legs.

The hero blinked, "Is that hundreds or thousands?"

"Dollars."

His mouth fell open. "Only thirty seven dollars?!" He flung his finger at the other man, in a stance that screamed 'objection'. "That's not enough to stay in a hotel for even a single night!"

Chrono shrugged. "Money is money." His small smile turned into a large lewd

grin. "Besides think of all the chicks who'll be happy to show their thanks that you saved their underthings."

"Do think of anything else?"

Chrono looked at him funny. "Hell no why would I?" He stood up. "Now grab pervy here and let's go. I hear there's a boxer thief running around."

"Why am I carrying him?" He grunted as he tried to lift the man he knocked out. "And why would I want to catch a boxer thief?"

"Well if you like sleeping outside then don't."

But the manliest profession of all belonged to

**Bounty Hunter!Yuuno**

1 man. Infinity bounties. Lots of hunting

Coming soon.

A/N: As you may have guessed this is the next in the long line of AU's that have popped out of the AnimeSuki boards. I suppose this is a... trailer of sorts. The main event has yet to come. By the way, the story Outlaw!Fate (which you should go check out) and this one were written at completely separate from one another so neither of us are copying the other. If You get a chance please review . Thanks!


End file.
